


The Muse that didn't work

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-20
Updated: 2005-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: After Ethan and Jusitn break up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Author's note:Thank You to my beta Brittanae Sanders. You get back to me so fast. I love having you as my beta you rock. Also thank you to everyone for all the reviews you have ever given me. You guys keep me writing.

* * *

Justin's POV

It's been a month since Brian took me back after I left him for Ethan. We were back to normal or basically normal for us. Our rules were set again and we were as happy as before. I was also still working at the diner.

I liked it being back to normal. I did feel bad for Ethan though. After I left, it seemed every review in the newspaper about him seemed to get worse and worse...

"The violinist Ethan Gold seemed to have killed another cat yet again."

"The sound of scratching on a chalkboard interest me more than Ethan Gold's music"

"I don't see how Ethan's agent can allow him to even get on the stage. If I were him, I would stop him and put us out of our misery."

And then, there was the one today...

"A fan came out yesterday saying Ethan Gold is gay and they have been in a 'fling' for 2 weeks now. In response, Ethan's agent said 'I'm not his agent anymore.'"

I felt bad for him. Not only had he been getting worse and worse, but his agent actually left him because he was gay. Well, at least because Pittsburgh had found out he was gay.

Brian walked in a little after I read the newspaper article. "Hey baby"

I kissed him."Hey Brian, did you read the recent article about Ethan?"

"No, must have missed that one."

"They found out he's gay."

"Good, now maybe he'll get more respect."

"Doubt it. They've been saying he's sucked for about a month now."

"Good, maybe it'll be over then."

"Yeah maybe. So anyways, I get off in an hour . Do you want to go home and be together?"

"You know it. It's Saturday and we need to spend it having fun, then we'll go to Babylon tonight."

"Ok" He kissed me and left saying that he'll be over to pick me up when I get off.


	2. The Muse that didn't work

Justin’s P.O.V.  
The article yesterday when people found out Ethan being gay seemed to spread like wild fire, everyone was talking about it. But I didn’t let it ruin my day yesterday. Brian and I spent the whole day together after I got off of work.

We spent it inside until about 11 when we headed to Babylon. I feel that my life is getting better and better. We seem better than we were before. I think it was because in Brian’s mind he thought that I would be back, but after I came back he knows I won’t leave.

Brian and I walked into the diner the next day. The mood seemed a little bit off. I wasn't working today so I just headed to a booth with Brian.

After we sat down Brian said, “What the hell is going on?”

“Got me, everyone seems off.”

Debbie walked over to us with Carl at her side, “Hey Sunshine, I assume you’ve heard.”

“Heard what Deb, what’s going on?”

“About Ethan sweetheart”

Brian took a sigh, “What the hell did the fiddler do this time? Become a girl, like being a gay wasn’t enough of a shocker.”

“Shut up ass hole, he’s dead.”

I stood up out of the booth and looked at Deb, “What do you mean he’s dead” I looked at Carl, “What happened?”

“He committed suicide last night. He slit his wrists.”

“Did he leave a note anything explaining why the hell he did this.”

“He did leave a note.”

“What did it say?”

“I don’t think you show know Justin.”

“Tell me”

“It said, ‘I owe it all to my muse’”

I cupped my hand over my mouth and sat back down next to Brian, “Oh God”

Brian started rubbing my back, “He’s probably used that line on a million guys since he left you. It could be anyone.”

I turned to him, “It’s not anyone Brian. It’s me.” Then I walked out of the diner and out to the street.


End file.
